Computer aided research is a field currently dominated by piecewise methods of selecting data and exploiting. Such technologies include Mathematica, Lexisnexis, and Omniture. The current technology relies on predesigned pathways, connecting only connected data, where the discovery process of connecting is supposed to be done by researchers. The technologies comprising the components of the process and machine-tool are search engine technologies, used in a novel way to produce the unbefore cognized result of variable isolation. Current technologies include the vertical, horizontal, and diversity or cluster research engines, like those utilized by Google, Clusty, Expedia, Carrot2, and Pubmed. These do not function to aid in research by